1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a battery housing structure in an electronic device, and more particularly to a battery housing lid (cover) which removably covers an opening through which a battery is inserted for placement into the housing and to structures surrounding the lid.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an electronic device which employs a primary battery cell such as a dry cell as the power source, a battery housing is provided with a lid which is removable for battery replacement. Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. Hei 11-224654 describes a lid which is, when being opened or closed, displaced in a combination of sliding movement and rotating movement. Specifically, the document discloses a rotating member which is rotatably supported with respect to a battery chamber, and a battery housing lid which slides while being guided by the rotating member. When opening the lid, the lid is slid along a direction orthogonal to the direction along which the battery is inserted, so as to release engagement of a hook on the lid with the battery chamber. Subsequently, the lid and the rotating member are rotated as a single unit to displace the lid, allowing the battery to be removed. When closing the lid, reverse movements are performed. That is, the lid is first rotated and then slid so as to engage the hook. During the sliding motion, a contact provided on the inside of the lid scrapes against a terminal of the battery, such that an oxide film which forms on the terminal can be removed, thereby reducing contact resistance. By incorporating a rotating motion, the lid need not be detached from the main body of the device, thereby avoiding the possibility of lid misplacement.
According to the opening and closing structure of the battery housing lid described in the above-noted document, the sliding motion of the lid can be performed while the rotating member is at any position in the rotational path. Accordingly, the lid may be rotated to be closed while the lid is positioned in an inappropriate sliding position, which would cause the hook to bump into the portion which should actually receive the hook upon sliding, resulting in a failure to close the lid. If such closing action is forcibly performed, the hook and other parts may become broken.